The Unfortunate one
by Otulissa
Summary: Desdemona Byrd is the daughter of a scintist whoes death hit the headlines the whole world over. Now with a new gift Desdeomna is eger to find out who caused the death of her family and who turned her into a monster. Harry MJ May Peter Ocs Venom.
1. Chapter 1 6 months ago

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

Peter Parker/Spiderman—Toby McGuire

MJ—Kirsten Dunst

Harry Osborne—James Franco

Aunt May—Rosemary Harris

Eddie Brock/ Venom—Topher Grace

Desdemona Byrd/Harpy-

This is based on the movie yes buy I like Venom and Harry alive. Plus it makes my plot better.

1

Six months ago

"It smells." Natalie said as her father a renowned scientist the whole world over, opened a vile of pink liquid and poured it into a narrow opening in a machine. He went over to the large computer monitor in the wall and typed on the keyboard.

"Natalie you should be getting dressed." He said without turning around.

Natalie pursed her lips.

"I mean it, your mother doesn't like being late in front of guest."

Natalie rolled her eyes the way any fourteen year old would.

"And get your sister." Dr. Byrd called over his shoulder to his fourth child of four.

"I don't see what the hurry is, the party is right down stairs." Natalie smarted and marched off.

Down stairs the maids and butlers were hurrying around with the meals for the nights guest. The whole Byrd family would be present tonight. Also there would be numerous of other wealthy scientist present all to see the Byrd's show.

Desdemona Byrd turned around at the sound of her little sister coming into the room. She was still in her school uniform staring off the balcony over the city.

Natalie cleared her throat and looked her sister up and down. "You should be dressed." She said.

Desdemona turned away from her balcony day dream and entered the room."Father is only hard on you Natalie because you and William are his favorite." Natalie didn't deny it. Desdemona was always sticking her head into the clouds, she was always talking about things that other people deemed boring. She was different from the rest and the kindest of the Byrds.

"Well since you don't care about the party can you help me get dressed." Natalie said following her sister into the hall. "Desdemona caught a glance at the clock only to be reminded how much she hated New York.

In Natalie's room the young teen stood in the mirror holding up dresses to herself.

"You should go with the pink one." Desdemona said.

"I hate pink!" Natalie said tossing the dress on the bed.

Desdemona picked up the dress and hung it back in the closet. "Then why did you buy it?" She asked.

"Because I was with Emily and I had to outspend her, pass me the green one."

Desdemona gave Natalie a green dress that stopped above he knees. "Father would never approve." She said.

Natalie smirked in the mirror. "All the more reason to wear it." She said and stripped down.

Desdemona shrugged and left the room. In the hall she bumped into her mother who already had a wine glass in her hand. "Des," Mrs. Byrd said. "What are you dressed as?"

"I'm going now?" Desdemona said and started up the hall.

Natalie came running out of the room in the green dress with her heels in her hand. "Do I look like Christina?" She asked and spun around for her mother to see. Mrs. Byrd was about to comment when Tommy the second son came down the hall.

"Only if she put on a few centimeters since she last wore that thing." He joked and pointed out to a rip in the back of the dress.

"Change." Mrs. Byrd said and parted. Natalie huffed.

Desdemona knew that the girl would somehow find an even shorter dress to wear.

/

Two hours into the celebration Dr. Byrd gave his presentation of a new chemical that could possibly bring make extinct animals simply my injecting the serum into their closest living species. Desdemona watched from above as the people marveled at the new invention. Her father had spent her whole life working on it. He had never had time for her. Then Natalie came along—she was the perfect daughter. Tommy joined her with a cup of punch.

"Is this where the outcast stand?" He asked then took a long sip.

Desdemona rested her arms on the banister.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said and looked down on his whole family. "I don't even think dad knows all of these people." He said.

"You don't have to know someone if they are just like you." Desdemona said. "Greedy, ambitious, wealthy, arrogant…

"Whoa, that is way too much hate on pops." He said. "And for the record neither of them care too much for me either."

"But you have your friends at school." Des said. "The only friends I ever had live in Florida."

"That's not true." Tommy said leaning on the banister as applause sounded from below. "You remember, we used to play with that Osborne kid."

"I was four Thomas." Des said. "I'm ready to go back to Florida, I hate Yankees."

"That's blasphemy." Tommy said.

"No offence." Des said to her brother who had been born in New York.

Tommy read her sad face and lifted her chin as William gave a speech about their family success."Hey chin up." He said. "As soon as old pop gets his fill of fame, it'll be back to sunshine like always." He placed a brotherly kiss in her hair and finished off his punch as the crowd applauded. Tommy clapped loudly and gave a cheer. Desdemona started to clap when a loud hissing noise passed through the house. It went around the ears of its fancy guest and up the banister. It mingled in the chandelier then arched in the cathedral ceiling.

Murmurs rose from the crowed and the microphone squeaked as Dr. Byrd snatched it. "Remain calm it's probably just a sub. New York right?" He said. The guest laughed half heartedly as the sound grew louder.

"That's coming from the lab." Tommy said and raced off. Desdemona followed him as the guest started to reveal again.

Tommy threw open the doors to be greeted with a rush of air.

"The mixer!" Desdemona shouted. "Turn it off."

Tommy ran over to the machine but he wasn't strong enough to pull the lever.

"Hurry it'll explode!" Des shouted rushing to help him. The two couldn't get it to budge. Desdemona removed her hands from the lever to find them sticky. It was as if she had touched a web.

She looked up too late to see a frantic Tommy push a button that read _emergency pressure release only._ "No!" She shouted but already the gas started to fill the room. Tommy was hit full force. "Get out." He chocked as the room filled with smoke. He grabbed Des and tried to run but his energy was leaving him. "The vacuum." He said and pushed Desdemona onto a platform.

Dr. Byrd had placed specimens in it before to do testing. Animal testing had always been something that Desdemona hated about her father. She loved animals. The strong glass came down and Desdemona was sealed inside as the room turned white with smoke. She watched as Tommy collapsed onto the control panel signaling for the vacuum to activate. She watched in horror as he struggled to breathe and swallow. Then the vacuum began to feel with a pink gas that slowly formed it's was into her blood stream.

Beyond the lab and below. Dr. Byrd was in the middle of another speech about his latest project. "…What once was liquid is now a gas. Just think friends, no more passenger pigeon incidents. We can bring back the dodo and the saber tooth as if they had never died."

Someone from the crowed spoke up. "Why are you starting with Falconidae?" The man asked.

The doctor smiled. "My last name is Byrd he said." The crowd laughed as the doctor raised his glass. "To the Birds." He said.

"To the Byrds!" The crowd echoed and raised their glasses.

Suddenly a man fell down the stairs chocking. A woman screamed as a white cloud drifted over the cathedral ceiling. The panic started when the second and third victim fell. People began to run. "Stay calm!" The doctor shouted then his wife fell down followed by his mother and father. The rich revelers began to fall one by one, dropping their wine glasses as they went. Panic didn't allow them to open the doors as the room whitened. Screams of terror went up as they choked on their own money and greed. Candles were knocked over in the scuffle and with help from the poison gas the fire climbed the drapes quickly.

Finally the screams all subsided and fire consumed the rest.

Well that was the first part. I'm very busy so don't expect the next part too son. By the way, the death of all the Byrds and their wealthy guest was based on Edger Alan Poe's _The masque of the red death._ I've sort of always liked that one because no one can escape death.

Desdemona is my OC and the story is about her encounter with _Yours truly_


	2. Chapter 2 Aves and Arachnids

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

**I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters**

Peter Parker/Spiderman—Toby McGuire

MJ—Kirsten Dunst

Harry Osborne—James Franco

Aunt May—Rosemary Harris

Eddie Brock/ Venom—Topher Grace

Desdemona Byrd/Harpy—

Delia Goode- Katerina Graham

This is based on the movie yes but I like Venom and Harry alive. Plus it makes my plot better.

2

Aves and Arachnids

Harry Osborn was just about to turn off the T.V when Peter suddenly appeared. He put his hand over his heart and caught his breath. "Jeez, Pete, you've gotta stop doing that!" He said setting down the remote on the coffee table.

Peter looked at the T.V. "What's this?" He asked taking a seat on the couch.

Harry put his hands on his hips and scoffed. "It's about the Byrds again." He said. "Those people have been dead for months and now they claim they've found. what caused the explosion."

Peter leaned to the side. "Harry you're not made of glass." He said and Harry stepped to his left. "Well it's good they're still looking into it. That explosion could have taken out half of New York." He said.

"This city has seen more villains than a state prison." Harry said joining Peter on the couch. "I sort of feel sorry for them though." He said nodding to the screen as it switched back to the anchor. "Imagine…your whole family gone in a poof of smoke."

Peter couldn't help but think about his Uncle Ben. His life was snatched by a breaking of sound and a poof of smoke.

"They say they practically chocked to death." He heard Harry say when he came back to reality. Harry was rubbing his neck. "They say they're going to build a memorial in the park. They want people to make donations."

"Well why don't you, you knew them." Peter said putting his feet on the couch.

"My father knew them." Harry corrected. "Besides, that was a long time ago."

The sound of Siren's reached Peter's ears and Harry sighed. "I guess that means you're off to save the city." He said sarcastically.

Peter stood and smirked. "I could use a little help sometimes you know." He said pulling on his mask.

Harry waved a hand at him. "I've seen enough of that." He said with a grin.

Peter shook his head and jumped out the window.

It was past midnight when he collapsed on his squeaky bed. He looked up at the ceiling with his mask in his hand dangling over the side of the bed. Sleep was doing him a great injustice. And the crime and the city wasn't showing mercy either. People were being attacked by something they couldn't identify. But when they described it chills ran down his spine.

Peter was aroused by his alarm clock and found himself on the floor with the sheets over his head. The clock had been sounding alarm for a while now and someone was knocking on the door. Peter wiped his eyes and staggered to his feet.

"It's alright I'm up." He said to the door. The knocking stopped.

"Well it's about time. I thought you had cashed in." The voice from the other side said. Peter tossed his sheets back onto his bed and sat down. Nightmares lurked in the shadows of his sleep and mysterious forms crowded the shades of morning. The sun was shining bright outside the window and the police scanner was going off.

When he arrived on the scene a woman was screaming next to her husband and pointing up at the sky. "What is that?" She was demanding from anyone who could give her an answer.

Spiderman looked into the sky as a figure climbed higher and higher. "It looks like some sort of bird." A man said squinting into the sun.

"I've never seen a bird that big!" The woman said.

Wasting no time Spiderman cast his webbing and followed the creature.

"You go get it Spidy!" The people shouted as they shrunk bellow.

Spiderman stopped and landed on the last roof top he had seen the creature go over. Images of the black suited sadistic villain swarmed in his head. But it was impossible. He was dead! A sharp buzzing sound tingled his senses.

He was just about to turn around when he was knocked flat on his face. He rolled over as his attacker lunged at his chest. He spun onto his feet and was about to shoot when he came face to face with a rather small…what seemed to be a girl in costume.

"You're just a kid." He said.

The attacker lost some tension and eased back. "You look better in you suit." She said. "And I'm not a kid." She folded her wings back and Peter got a good look at her. Feather's grew from her hair and tuffs ran alongside her nose like an owl. She had talons for feet and a feather tail. Her eyes were not human eyes and her walk was more of a waddle.

"Well are you going to stare at me or try and kill me?" She asked

Peter blinked. "I've seen you some where before." He said. "Except you…didn't" He touched his face.

"O this." His rival said touching her feathers. "My father was generous." She said sarcastically. "He willed my his greatest creation." She looked up at Peter who was still shocked. "If I recall You saw me on television. At the apartment of an old woman."

Peter nodded. "Yes, that's my Aunt May." He corrected

"Well I have eagle eyes, not sonar hearing." The girl said.

Peter stiffed a laugh and the girl smiled. "I'm Desdemona Byrd by the way." Peter pulled off his mask. "Peter Parker." He said holding out his hand. "You're suppose to be dead."

"Yes, It is a tad bit unfortunate." Desdemona said holding out her hand. She grabbed Peter's hand and it was too late to pool away. With a swift pump from her wings she shot into the sky taking him along. Peter twisted around and wrapped his webbing around a pipe stopping her flight. "What are you doing?" He asked looking up.

"Destroying you!" Desdemona shouted down. "You killed them!"

"What?"

This only angered her more. Dropping Peter she flew higher into the sir. She rolled over and folded her wings in so that she was stream lined then shot to the earth in a deadly stoop. Peter shot his web in swung out of her path. He talons stuck true spitting a pipe. Peter's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"It's your fault they're dead!" She said as she attacked. "It's you fault I look like this!" One swing of her talons sent him flying into a window.

Peter touched the cut on his chest and looked up at Desdemona. "You're mistaken." He said putting on his mask. "I'd never do such a thing."

"Always sorry when it's too late." Desdemona said and struck. Peter ducked inside the building. People jumped out of his way.

On the outside Desdemona circled the building from up high waiting from him to come out. Peter emerged on the steps running toward traffic. "You're mine." Desdemona hissed as Peter shot a web to swing over the streets. In a second she had smashed into him and the two fell into the road.

Spiderman rolled out of the way of a taxi and Desdemona dodged a car. She came at him and sized his leg. Pinning him to the she looked into his face. She pressed down on his neck with her talons. "How does it feel to gasp for air?" She asked manically. Suddenly Peter kicked her into the air and rolled out of the path of a car.

When Desdemona looked down again he was riding the hood of a taxi.

Peter figured that the air was her battle arena and that it would be best to kept lower to the ground to take her own. Desdemona pumped her wings in hot pursuit of the taxi. When she was about to reach him Peter jumped to the next car. Desdemona had to double back to get him and Peter was on the move.

Screeching at the top of her lungs and shattering glass she sped after him. Peter jumped off of the car and ducked into an alley. Desdemona flew in after him. Too quick to dodge the huge spider web. In a frenzy she became entangled and Peter stood over her.

"Let me out!" Desdemona shouted in between shrills. "Get me out."

Peter kneeled down. "I didn't kill your family." He said.

Desdemona clinched her teeth in disbelief. "Who else could have done it?" She demanded. "I went back to the house. "Your webbing is everywhere, plus sources tell me what you're capable of. You're a murderer and I'm not going to let you get away with it." She rolled on her back and cut through the webbing with her sharp talons. She staggered to her feet and pulled up the hood of her cloak. She pulled down her goggles and narrowed her eyes at Peter. Limping slightly she spread he wings out. "You may have won this battle Peter Parker, but you have a koo koo in your next." With one pump she sent all the soot in the alley in his face.

When the debris cleared she was long gone. Peter touched the cut on his chest as he looked into the sky. This was a new sort of villain. She was a she and she had a conviction.


	3. Chapter 3 They swallowed the bird

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

**I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters**

Peter Parker/Spiderman—Toby McGuire

MJ—Kirsten Dunst

Harry Osborne—James Franco

Aunt May—Rosemary Harris

Eddie Brock/ Venom—Topher Grace

Desdemona Byrd/Harpy—

Delia Goode—

This is based on the movie yes buy I like Venom and Harry alive. Plus it makes my plot better.

3

They swallowed the bird to catch the spider

Desdemona lighted down on a broken beam protruding into the damaged construction site. It had long been abandoned and now served as her roost and the lair of her new employer. She pulled back her hood and pulled her goggles down around her neck. Ruffling her feathers she hopped down from her perch and waddled across the floor through shards of broken glass.

There was a rustle in the darkness and Des waited for the monster to appear. "I told you not to come back without him." One voice spoke for two.

"You under estimated Peter Parker." Desdemona said into the shadows. "He fights with a cause."

The shadows shifted and Desdemona turned to her left. "You have failed us." The voice hissed through the darkness. "We are very disappointed."

Desdemona snarled. "I thought this was about bringing justice to my family. I thought you'd help me."

"O but we did help you." The voice came louder than before. "We so kindly pulled you from the wreckage when we could have left you to suffocate."

"I'm not here to do you dirty work. I'm here for justice. And whatever it is you say you have that can change me back."

The black goo oozed onto the floor about ten feet away from her then the whole figure came into view. "I'll keep my promise, only as long as you keep yours." Venom glared. He held out his hand reveling a vial filled with pinkish liquid. Desdemona's mouth watered as if she hadn't eaten in days, and now a buffet was set before her. "For you efforts." Venom said and tossed her the vial.

Desdemona caught it in her hands and after breaking the seal she chugged it down. Wiping the liquid from her mouth she turned back to Venom. "If you're so strong why don't you take him on?" She asked preening her feathers.

Venom smiled darkly. "I already told you that we have a plan." He replied.

Desdemona stopped preening and scoffed. "_We,_ you sound insane. Perhaps I should break our deal—

The symbiote reached her in a second and pulled her to the ground. The black tangling mess clung onto her feathers with the suction strength of an octopus. She screeched as it clawed its way up her neck and face. "Alright!" She cried. "Alright, alright, alright." The grip tightened and the symbiote pulled away from Eddie Brock's face.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Poor Des." He said. "Always the victim of misfortune." He shook his head mockingly.

Desdemona struggled to free herself but it was in vain.

"We are the only ones who can help you." Eddie said tilting her face toward his. He then turned her head to the broken window. "The world outside of ours will only deem you a monster that should be destroyed. They will not help you so who will you turn to? Why not someone just like yourself? A victim of mistreatment, injustice, humiliation…A victim of SPIDERMAN!" He let her head drop.

Desdemona rolled around as her circled her. "He has a weakness for you because he feels sorry for you. It's perfect."

Des managed to sit up and look him in the face. "Why does he feel sorry for me when he killed my family?" She asked innocently.

Eddie stopped and back tracked on what he had said while Desdemona waited for an answer. "Parker will be waiting for you to come again so we have to take what he loves most and bring him to us." Eddie turned his back to her and folded his hands behind his back.

"You mean you and me we?" Desdemona asked.

"Yes!" Eddie shouted as the symbiote started to cover his face. "We will trap him. And you can have the honor of destroying his loved ones, anyway you like."

Desdemona bit her lip. "Who?" She asked.

"I'll let you decide." Eddie said. Desdemona thought for a moment.

"Well there is this old lady—

"Perfect!" Venom declared.

"But she's just an old woman." Des said with a little sympathy.

"So!" Venom boomed. "Your brother was just as innocent as the next old coot was he not!"

Des hung her head as the symbiote pulled away from her.

"Don't go soft on me now Desdemona!" said Brock. "Think of what that bug did to you."

Des stood to her talons and Venom approached her with the black goo drawing back from his face. He grabbed a hold of her feathery hair and pulled tightly. "We shall have a victory!" He declared. Desdemona some how knew that the victory didn't include her.

Eddie stepped back and looked his apprentice up and down. Desdemona untied her clock and let it drop to the ground. Underneath she wore her school uniform, the only other thing she could fit. "Desdemona is not working for me." Eddie said. "If you are going to take on New York then you need a name that people can fear and remember." He thought.

"In school I used to study Greek Mythology." Des spoke. "I read a book once with pictures of mythical creatures." She paused and looked down at herself. "Anyways, magazines are already calling me Harpy."

Eddie nodded his head in approval. "We like it." He concluded He draped one arm around her and swept the air with the other. "I can see it in the headlines now. _Harpy puts an end to the Spider!_" He patted her head as if she were a dog or some other pet.

"Carry us to victory."

/

"Peter, Peter?" Aunt May placed her hand on his shoulder and shock him. Peter opened eyes and sat up from resting on the small dinning table. "Peter, I worry about you and your sleep. You need sleep."

"I'm fine aunt May." Pete said. "I was just working late is all." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Aunt May's lips tightened and she placed her hand on his. "Sometimes it's alright to ask other's to help carry a burden." She said and smiled.

Peter smiled back at her and looked up at the clock. "What time is it?" He asked as he stumbled from behind the table.

"I'm sorry Aunt May, I have to go." He yawned again. Aunt May stood and walked him to the door. "I'm sorry I slept the whole time." He said in the doorway. A T.V show's them song suddenly started playing.

"It must be nine." Aunt may said hugging Peter. "Now you be careful getting home." She said. Peter nodded his head and stepped into the hall.

"Lock you doors." He said over his shoulder and Aunt may closed him out

/

Harry entered the new museum and headed straight for the bird exhibit. A young woman in a lab coat and glasses greeted him in the hall with a clip board. She did a double take then squinted her eyes to see him better. "Mr. Osborn," She said as she shook his hand. "I'm so happy you could make it." She showed him into the display room. Harry looked around at the high walls and the skeletons of raptors that hung from the ceiling.

"I'm so grateful that you can support or exhibit Mr. Osborn." The girl named Delia Goode said. "I was a close friend of the Byrds and I want to honor their work in the best way possible." She put her hand on her chest and stared into an empty corner. "Sometimes I still can't believe that they are all gone."

"But they are survived by their work." Harry said looking around. "Their accomplishments will echo into eternity."

Delia smiled and touched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Like you father." She said. She extended her arm and showed him around the exhibit. "The paper says it's destined to be the greatest Aves display this side of the Atlantic." Her voice echoed as she looked up at the skeleton of a pterodactyl. "I don't know about all of that, but I'd put my money on it being the largest in the united states." She put her hands on her hips as Harry came to her side.

"With you help Mr. Osborn we can promote laws that protect these species. I don't want to live in a world without birds. And I don't want my children's children to either."

Harry raised one brow and grinned. "You're not a bleeding heart are you?" He asked jokingly. Delia bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I'm somewhat if a humanitarian." She admitted.

Harry held up his hands. "Oh. Well I don't have a problem with that." He said.

Delia smiled wryly as a tall woman approached them.

"Miss Goode." She said adjusting the collar of her lab coat. "The falcons have arrived, would you like to take a look at them."

"Of course!" Delia said starting off. She stopped and turned to Harry. "Would you like to see them?" She asked. Harry was about to decline when Delia grabbed his arm. "Come on, you won't regret it." She said. Harry looked down at her small hand around his arm and allowed her to lead him away.

Two falcons perched in a cage and eyed them when they came in. "They are beautiful." Delia said touching the cage. "Aplomados," Delia said looking over her shoulder at Harry and the tall woman. "This is one of the many endangered species of bird." She smiled widely. "what do you think Mr. Osborn?" She asked

Harry pursed his lip. "I'm more of a dog person." He said.

Delia and the tall woman laughed. "You sound like my brother." She said.

"Well we don't want to keep you too long Mr. Osborn." The tall woman said and Delia nodded. "Perhaps we could schedule a day when you're not too busy." She said.

Harry thought. "Monday." He suggested.

"Mondays I eat alone." Delia said. Harry shrugged.

"Two is company." He said. Delia blushed and the tall woman laughed.

/

May Parker turned on the lamp at her bedside at the sight of a shadow shifting across her room. She had locked the doors as Peter suggested even though she always was cautious of such things. But the night had been hot so she had left the window cracked. The curtains rose in the night breeze. She looked at the window. It didn't seem to have had been touched. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her eyes and let them rest on a picture of Ben. At least she thought she had placed the 4x6 on the night stand.

"Looking for this?" A voice with a crack shrill cut through the room. May's eyes shot to the bedroom door to where a hooded figure loomed. The figure moved in swiftly and perched at the foot of her bed. "I thought this would be harder." She said.

May rolled out of bed onto the floor screaming.

Harpy leapt into the air and landed in front if her. "We can do this the easy way." She said. May grabbed one of her shoes and swung hitting Harpy dead in the face and cracking a goggle lens. Harpy stumbled backwards allowing May to climb to her feet and run from the room.

She ran into the font room and grabbed the door handle. She was about to pull it open when talons forced it shut.

"Going somewhere fast?" Harpy asked grabbing a hold of May's night gown. "Allow me." She said and dove for the window. May Parker screamed and she was carried higher and higher into the air. Bellow the city light looked as if ants had discovered electricity.

"Don't' you struggle!" Des shouted down at her. "The last thing I want to see is you scattered on the pavement."

"Who are you?" May asked trying to see the face of her attacker. There was a moment of silence.

"Don't take this personally." Harpy said. "This is not about you."

"Then put me down!" May screamed in the clouds. Desdemona's brows slanted and without warning she let the old woman drop. May screamed as hurled towards the city below.

Above Harp counted to five then rolled over, and pulled her wings in. May was still screaming when she reached out her talons and grabbed her. "I'm sorry for taking thing so literal." She mocked and pumped her wings to ascend. May clutched onto the legs and looked down as the city passed below.

_Note: Stoop—a peregrine falcon's dive. Noted to be the fastest in the animal kingdom. A peregrine's stoop has been known to decapitate it's prey on impact._

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Isn't somethng missing

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

**I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters**

Peter Parker/Spiderman—Toby McGuire

MJ—Kirsten Dunst

Harry Osborne—James Franco

Aunt May—Rosemary Harris

Eddie Brock/ Venom—Topher Grace

Desdemona Byrd/Harpy—

Delia Goode—

This is based on the movie yes but I like Venom and Harry alive. Plus it makes my plot better.

4

Isn't something missing?

Peter sat on edge. He couldn't focus on any of his daily chores of life. His aunt was missing and no one had seen her. He and Mary Jane had put out a missing person alert and now along with several other people May Parker's face appeared on the TV screen.

"Don't give up Peter." MJ said rubbing his back. Who knows, perhaps she just wanted to be alone."

Peter sighed as the news anchor moved along to the next topic.

"_Trouble has once again started to brew for our web slinger. Many people are even begging to doubt that Spiderman can truly keep or city safe. Reports of a masked winged villain still continued to poor in but no one has truly been able to identify it. One thing for sure, it holds a grudge against Spiderman. Also today…_

"She has her." Peter said standing.

MJ stood in alert to took his arm. "Who?" She asked. Peter gripped a fist. "Peter who?" MJ asked again.

"Desdemona." Peter said. MJ watched as he slipped off his top layer and put on his mask.

"Desdemona, you mean the dead girl?" She asked.

"She's far from dead." Peter said pulling his mask down over his face. "She took her, she took aunt May. It's me she wants. I can't let her hurt Aunt May."

"But it could be a trap." MJ said worried.

Peter stood in the window for a while. "I can't lose her too." H said and he was gone."

/

Monday had came along quickly and Harry sat in the café with Delia over coffee and pie. "So have you heard about the Harpy?" He asked her.

Delia laughed. "Only in myth." She said then took a sip of her drink. "It's probably just a prank." She said.

"Spiderman wouldn't pull a prank." Harry said shaking his head.

"You say that like you know him. I mean personally." Said Delia.

Harry laughed to move the topic along. "So how's the exhibit?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Delia said with pride. "Nothing can go wrong." She placed her hand on his. "I want to thank you, this means a lot to me." She said. Harry shrugged.

/

Desdemona gulped down a pigeon that had strayed too close.

May Parker winced.

Harpy turned to her with a broad smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked and May Parker drew back.

Harp sighed. "I don't mean pigeons." She said. "I can get you a hot dog or something in the city."

"I don't want anything from you!" May Parker said. "I want to go home."

Harpy grew angry. "Look here you wrinkled old yankee I'm trying to be nice!"

"I don't need kindness from a monster!" May Parker said.

Des looked away hurt. She could end this woman right now but her conscience was still human.

"O Harpy." The icy voice echoed through the building.

"Where have you been?" Harpy asked without turning around.

"Roving about the earth and walking around in it." Eddie replied as he came up beside her.

"How's our guest?" He asked turning on May Parker. He kneeled down in front of her. "I hope my friend here treated you with hospitality. My lady." He said and burst into laughter.

Spiderman hasn't come!" Desdemona shouted. "You said he would come for her where is he!" She screeched.

"Don't get your feather's in a bunch!" Venom said. He held up his hand reveling a syringe. "Now when he gets here you'll inject him with this." He said. "He'll be paralyzed for a while. Then I'll bring in his friends and make him watch as I destroy them one by one. Then we'll take him out slowly and painfully." He tossed Desdemona the syringe and she caught it. "My father used to have stuff just like this she said."

"I pulled it from the wreckage, just like you." Venom said and then he laughed and May's face. After he had gone Des turned to the old woman.

"Why are you doing this?" May asked.

"Because I deserve it!" Des shrilled. "I will not be left in the cold anymore."

"Doesn't your heart desire more than revenge?" May asked.

Des was forced to think. "I miss my family, but they were taken from me. My heart desires a loving home. Something I will never have now, thanks to yours."

Harpy turned to the gorge in the wall and looked far out on the city. "Here comes our guest of honor now." She smirked. "I think I'll greet him." She raised her wings and shot out the opening.

Spiderman didn't stand a chance. He was stuck from behind and before her could react he was swung into the building in broken glass. Harpy hovered and landed over him. "How pathetic." She said. "And to think, all these Yankees call you a hero." She raised the syringe and plunged it into his shoulder. Peter screamed at the man and tried to pull it out but the weight of her talon was too strong.

As he struggled against her a voice in the darkness chanted:

"We know an old lady who swallowed a spider."

Peter felt his muscles grow num and Desdemona drug him across the floor.

"It wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her."

Desdemona threw him against the wall and started stringing him up.

"We know an old lady who swallowed a bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider, it turns his greatest villain just couldn't hide her."

Peter lie limp, only able to move his eyes around. Venom stepped into plan view. "You did it Harpy." He said. "We are very proud."

Desdemona looked down on her victory, but she couldn't help but think on what the old woman had said. "Was something missing?"

_Note: Stoop—a peregrine falcon's dive. Noted to be the fastest in the animal kingdom. A peregrine's stoop has been known to decapitate it's prey on impact._

Phwee, that was a hard one. Please read and review. Don't know when the next one will be up but enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 She Cires

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

I do not own Spider or any of the Spiderman characters

Peter Parker/Spiderman—Toby McGuire

MJ—Kirsten Dunst

Harry Osborne—James Franco

Aunt May—Rosemary Harris

Eddie Brock/ Venom—Topher Grace

Desdemona Byrd/Harpy-

Chapter 5

"She Cries"

"Wake up." The voice came to Peter soft like a whisper. "Wake up." It cut into darkness like a cold blade into flesh. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into Desdemona's face. "You can't fool me Spiderman." She said as he readjusted his body in the chains. "I know you knew this was a trap." She moved in closer to him and raised his head up.

She studied his hazy eyes with perplexity. "And yet," She said. "Still you came." She cast a sharp look at May. "Why?"

The sun was on the rise and Peter shielded his eyes as he stared back at Desdemona. "That's what you do for the people you love. You sacrifice yourself on their behalf." His weight felt like a ton of bricks as he inched up the wall into a sitting position.

Des scoffed and turned her back to him. "You'd lay down your life for this city yet you had no problem killing my family."

"I didn't kill your family."

"You did!" Des snapped back. "And soon you will know how it feels."

Peter could fell the rage in her breath it was almost inhuman. "Please Des." He grunted. "Look deep inside yourself and ask yourself: Do you really believe I did it, or are you just out for revenge?"

Harpy screeched in his ears. "Don't play with my mind." She sneered. "I have good reason to believe it was you."

"And what reason is that?" Peter demanded. "And so what you believe," He said. "Does My Aunt need to suffer for my crime?"

Harpy stood and ruffled her feather. "I don't know Spiderman," She said. "You tell me. Did my family deserve to die for nothing?" She pulled down her goggles as a chill swept through the abandoned building.

"Good morning." Venom taunted Peter. "It's nice to see you have woken for our little display of power. Today is a day of reckoning!" He draped one arm over Des as they were silhouetted by the sun. "Let the city bleed." Venom turned away in one swift motion and headed for the exit.

It was like lifting a house to raise his arm but Peter caught Desdemona by her tail feathers. "Think about what I said." He pushed out. Des stood frozen for a moment staring into his eyes deeply. Peter let her stare.

She opened her mouth to speak but Venom cut in. "Today Harpy!" He said with the excitement of impatience. Des snatched her tail free and followed Venom into the city.

Soaring over the rooftops she used her keen eyesight to search out their next target. "Now that we have Spiderman can't we let the old woman go?" She asked Venom was on her in a flash.

"Let her go, let her go!" He sneered at her and Des shrunk away. "Did he let your family go?" He invaded her mind with the question. "Think about your brother how he died so painfully."

"But she's just an old woman; she can do no wrong to us." Des pushed.

Venom mocked her. "She's just an old woman blah blah blah." He grabbed her by the wing and pulled her onto a roof top. "You're growing weak." He accused.

"I'm not weak," Des defended herself. "It's just his friends are plenty enough to make up for my family." She scratched her wing nervously.

Venom smirked and began to circle her. "No," He said slowly. "You've grown soft on Spiderman."

Des shook her head frantically but Venom went on.

"You've let him poison you against _me_ the one who saved you. You doubt me."

"I never said that." Des cried. "I believe you, it's just

"It's just what Des," Venom said spreading his arms and revealing his face. Des stood in silence. "You want what he has don't you?"

Des looked down at her talons and nodded.

Venom grabbed her roughly and drug her to the edge of the building. He forced her to the ground and turned her head down. "Look at them Harpy." He said from above her. "Look at them. All of them! They are all worthless souls polluting the earth with their filth and greed." He yanked her up to him. "That is all he has." He let her drop to the ground and turned his back. He was about to jump to the next building when Des spoke.

"Well what do you have?" She asked. Venom stood still with his back to her for a moment, with the morning sun reflecting off his hair then he whirled around.

Des fumbled with her words. "Or had?" She said. "Surely there is something you desire."

"I don't desire anything or anyone." He said curtly.

Des stood to her talons and waddled over to him. "Sure you do." She stuttered. "Everyone desires something; it's what makes us human."

Venom looked down at her as if he had cared for what she said then he burst into laughter. He doubled over and laughed harder and harder. "Have you looked in the mirror lately," He laughed. "You are far from human." The black covered his face once more and he leapt from the building. Desdemona followed him reluctantly

/

Harry entered the bird exhibit and approached the first person he saw. A short blonde woman with a clipboard. "Excuse me ma'am." He said looking around. "I'm looking for Delia." He said. The woman's eyes went from Harry to the flower arrangement he was carrying and she laughed.

"Yellow roses are for friendship." He said. The woman rolled her eyes and signaled him to follow her. Delia was in the main display room looking up at a large replica of a golden eagle. Harry approached her silently and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped and turned around. "Harry." She said laughing with her hand over her heart. "Think my heart skipped a beat."

Harry laughed and Delia's eyes drifted to the roses.

He cleared his throat. "Um…these are for you." He said and extended them to her. Delia took the roses with a smile. She was about to speak when a loud noise interrupted the halls.

The blond woman from before came racing into the room in panic. "The birds are going haywire." She shouted.

Delia raced up the hall with Harry and the blond woman to the room where they kept their birds overnight. The birds were flapping about their cages tipping them over and sending feathers flying everywhere. "What could have gotten into them?" Someone asked. Harry wrapped his arms around his body suddenly.

"Did you feel that?" He asked Delia "Something cold."

"I felt it too." Delia said. With the roses still in her hand she raced outside into the parking lot. "Delia, wait no!" Harry shouted after her.

By the time he caught up to her she was surrounded by dozens over people and they were all staring into the sky. Seagulls, Pigeons and crows, birds that don't normally flock together had gathered into a swarming mob.

"What's happening?" Delia asked with fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know." Harry said taking her hand. "But I think we should get back inside. He was searching the roof tops for Peter when the ball of birds opened up and something large shot towards them. Harpy sounded a harsh screech and all present covered their ears and ducked as the flock of birds swooped in.

"Look it's Spiderman!" Someone shouted as a black figure swooped in and landed on the ground ahead of the flock.

"That's not Spiderman." Harry said.

Venom turned to him. "O, I'm so offended by that remark." He smarted. Harpy landed next to him and searched the crowd.

"Fear not people of New York city." She spoke. "Our efforts do not concern you."

"What have you done with Spiderman?" Harry demanded. Venom narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to find out?" He asked coldly.

"If you've hurt him I'll…

"You'll what?" Venom asked and snapped his fingers. Des flew off and returned with MJ in her talons. "Kill her." He commanded. Des' eyes widened as the helpless human squirmed in her grasp and screamed. "Do it. Avenge you family. No one answered their cry for help."

Des raised her talons to MJ's throat.

"Harry!" She screamed. "Please."

"Remember how they cried and pounded on the doors for help. Remember how they chocked for air." Des looked back on Mary Jane she looked into the woman's eyes.

"I can't" She said sadly and let her drop to the ground. Mary Jane jumped up and ran to Harry. Venom turned on his accomplice. "I can't." Des said weakly. "I'm no murderer." She said.

Venom screamed in anger and shoved her to the ground. In one fluid motion her whirled around and seized the closest person from the crowd. He shot into the air and scaled the museum.

"The city will remember this day." He cried. Desdemona flew up after him as Delia kicked in his grasp flowers still in hand. The yellow peddles fluttered to the ground like butterflies shot down.

She screamed. "Someone please!"

"Spiderman is no more!" Venom screamed and raised Delia above his head. The crowd fell hushed. Every soul expected Spiderman to swing into action at any moment.

"Venom don't" Des said as she reached the roof top. She raced up to him and pulled his arms down. "Kill Spiderman in their sight not her, she has done nothing to us."

Venom lowered Delia and faced Desdemona. "You've grown soft, why?" He demanded

"I'll tell you why," Des said nervously. Silence passed between them as the sound of sirens blared up the street. "As soon…as soon…"

The symboite pulled away from his face. "As soon as what Des?" He asked.

Desdemona swallowed hard. "As soon as you tell me…how you know exactly what happened that night."

Eddie Brock's face slammed blank. He blinked. For once he was a step behind her. "You've been turned _Harpy_!" He hissed and with a swing of his arm he sent Delia careening over the edge. Des moved to grab her but no amount of speed would have been fast enough. Delia screamed to the pavement with a trail of yellow petals dancing after her. Her scream was cut off as she hit the ground and laid still.

Des clung to the edge looking down on the horrified people as if she were standing with them. Harry was the first to fall at her side. She could not hear the people but the expressions on their faces said it all.

Harry rolled Delia over and lifted her by her shoulders. Her head fell back and her hair cascaded on the ground. Yellow petals reached the earth and landed all around them and the bystanders. The crowed parted for the police and more sirens sounded up the street.

Des felt Venom move behind her. She turned around with tears streaming down her face. "Awww," Venom sighed. "She cries."

I'm sorry this took so long if anyone is actually reading it, Please Review if you are. I've been super busy, sorry.


End file.
